With the rapid development of display technology, an increasing number of light-emitting members are being used in display devices. OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) is a light-emitting member frequently used in a display device. Display devices based on OLED light-emitting members have received a great deal of popularity owing to their advantages such as lightness, low consumption, wide viewing angle, rapid response and the like.
In a display panel of a display device, OLED has a multi-layered structure, the layers of which may be an anode layer, a light-emitting layer, and a cathode layer in a bottom-up order (i.e., away from the substrate). In addition, in order to optimize the light-emitting performance, some additional layers may be further provided between the anode layer and the light-emitting layer and between the cathode layer and the light-emitting layer. Generally, an isolation layer can be further provided on a side of the above various layers for isolating anode layers of adjacent OLEDs.